


The Wonho Smut(Because I couldn’t think of anything else to call it)

by IliveSoILove23



Series: Monsta X College Au But it’s all Smut [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, F/M, Getting Together, Help, Kinda, Masturbation, Mentions of Parties, My First Smut, Pure Smut, Riding, Smut, There’s more to tag but I don’t know what it is, Vaginal Sex, You walk in on Wonho jacking off, but just a college band, cuz duh, enjoy this, i don’t know how to tag, i hope i spelled that right, mentions of drinking, monsta x is still a band, there’s feels, voyerism, you - Freeform, you’re in love with wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IliveSoILove23/pseuds/IliveSoILove23
Summary: You didn't mean to walk in on him doing THAT. You were just bored and looking for something to do. And what were you supposed to do, just walk away?Or you walk in on Wonho jacking off and proceed to have sex with him.Aka the Readho fic because I like coming up with ship names.





	The Wonho Smut(Because I couldn’t think of anything else to call it)

**Author's Note:**

> “You should work on the next chapter of the Gangtan fic.” I say to myself. “Nah.” my brain says as this is what comes out instead. 
> 
> Okay But Ren and I had discovered a picture of Wonho holding his phone but the lock screen was some Hentai girl with big tiddies and we got to talking and... This came out. It's my first smut so please be kind. I made it reader but really I imagine Ren as the mc but you can imagine whoever you want fams.

You hadn’t meant to walk in on him doing that. Honestly, you really hadn’t. But you were stuck with your friend and her boyfriend at his house. Which meant the couple were in their own world sat on the love seat, giggling and stealing kisses and honestly being so freaking disgustingly cute and you just couldn’t stand it.

You couldn’t stand it because you were frighteningly single. It was by choice though so you couldn’t really complain. Even though you did. You had just gotten out of a bad relationship and thought to yourself, “I’m just going to enjoy life and not worry about romance.” And things were going great, until your best friend had started dating. It wasn’t that you didn’t like her boyfriend, truth be told she couldn’t find a better partner for her if she tried. He was kind and loyal, and not to mention extremely good looking. He really cared for your friend and loved her deeply. You didn’t really believe in true love, but if you did your friend and her boyfriend Hyunwoo would be it.

The problem was one of said boyfriend’s friends. You see, Hyunwoo, also known by his nickname Shownu, lives with six other men in their fraternity house. They’re all ridiculously good looking, but one in particular had caught your eye and made your heart skip a beat every-time you looked at him.

Shin Hoseok, nickname Wonho. He was a couple inches taller than your 5’8”. When you had met him he had black hair, but he had recently died it a gray color but the real kick in the attractive train for you was the blue tips. Gosh when you saw it at first you thought you had died and gone to heaven. He had looked so hot, especially when he came in with that black leather jacket and those black ripped skinny jeans on with no shirt underneath the jacket so you got a glimpse of his chest and torso. You didn’t know he had abs before but gosh did you want to see them all the time now.

It took you longer than you thought it would to become bored with the lack of attention your friend was giving you. Not to mention the fact that none of the other boys were around to keep you company so you were Bored with a capital B. So you had decided to go in search of someone to keep you company while the couple did couple things.

Heaving a sigh you stood up from the recliner and made your way out of the living room, not even bothering to say anything. It wasn’t like the duo would notice your absence anyway. Once out of the living room you were struck with the choice of either going through the dining room and into the kitchen or up the stairs and subsequently off to one of the many bedrooms that undoubtedly held the other members of the fraternity known as Monsta X. 

The fraternity only had seven members but what they lacked in numbers they made up for by the attention they brought the university. You see, Monsta X also doubled as a boy band, although they opposed the "boy" part. "We're all man y/n why do we need the boy part?" Joohoen had asked you one time when you showed them the poster you had made for their upcoming gig. You had countered with, "Well I can't call you a band because band usually entails you play instruments and the only instrument you play is your dick when you think I'm asleep in the top bunk. Newsflash Hoeny, I'm never asleep when you do those things!" You had exclaimed with a shudder. When you stay over too late to go back to your dorm you often find yourself sleeping in Joohoen's room since he was the only one that had a bunk bed. Sometimes while you were over he would have mutual masturbation sessions with his conquest for the week at the time. And those noises are something you probably could never un-hear coming out of the leader of the bible study group's mouth. You could never look at the girl who was supposedly saving herself in the eyes after knowing what she wanted your best guy friend to do her. You shudder to think about it. 

"It's not like you're innocent either. I know who you lust after." He mumbles, rubbing the back of his head after Wonho had hit him there and yelled at him in Korean. You had caught the word, ‘mine.' But you weren't sure what he had meant by that. You had sputtered and threw the poster at him, telling him to make his own posters from now and stormed out of the house. He didn’t though. You had somehow been roped into continuing to make the posters for them. 

The boy's were pretty popular around campus and beyond. It seemed like every other day they were throwing a massive party. Some of them acted as gigs for the boys, those were the one's that brought the most people. Some of the non college kids would make appearances. You'd even seen a couple of people from neighboring schools show up. Some from rival school's even came to see the band and if only for the night did hundreds of years of rivalry not matter. You had been to your fair share of parties but in your opinion, even before knowing the boys themselves, the parties thrown by Monsta X were always your favorite. 

Their house had three stories. The first story held the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, a bathroom, and a master bedroom. The master bedroom had been claimed by fraternity president Shownu, and your friend whenever she stayed over. The second and third floors of the house held three bedrooms and a bathroom each. The second floor rooms had been claimed by the self proclaimed "'93 line kings" Minhyuk, Kihyun, and Wonho. It had been Minhyuk's idea to not only claim the second floor but name the three of them after the year they were born in. Which meant the "Maknae line(Again, Minhyuk's idea.)," Which consisted of Hyungwon, Changkyun, and Joohoen, had the third floor. You determined that you weren't hungry so up the stairs you went. 

You stood at the landing between the two floors and contemplated whether to go up and bother Joohoen or bother one of the boys on the second floor. You noticed that along with the bathroom door, Wonho's door was ajar as well. As you contemplated hanging with him you thought about your feelings for the older man. It hadn't been love at first sight for you. But the first meeting you had spent too much time grilling Shownu about his intentions with your best friend to really pay attention to the six men behind him laughing and silently teasing the broad shouldered man in front of you. You couldn't help it, this was your best friend you were talking about. You had known her since you both were in diapers. Excuse you for being overprotective of your sensitive friend. She was a lovely girl, one who loved hard and deeply and didn't care about sex but about feelings. It's too bad the only guys she had ever fell for before Shownu didn't care about feelings at all. You had spent way too many nights in her room with buckets of her favorite ice cream and various romance movies playing while she cried her little eyes out to last you a lifetime. You had to make sure that her latest boyfriend wouldn't be the same way. At the end of the meeting you were convinced that your friend had finally found her match. But you did have to warn him not to break her heart. You're pretty sure he was still scared of you. 

The second time you had met Wonho had been at one of the parties/gigs that weekend. You remembered walking in the door with your friend, you guys had been the first ones there. You were greeted by all seven members, Wonho standing by the one with brownish red hair at the left end of the group. His black hair had been spiked up and he wore goggles on his forehead. They were dressed alike in black shirts and jean vests paired with jeans and shorts. You remembered him staring at you the whole time your entire group stood and talked. He hadn't said much to you other than his name but his stare unnerved you. You weren't expecting something so intense from someone you just met that week, but you weren't turned off by it. You almost wondered if he stared at you like that because he hated you but you put that out of your mind when he joked around with you later on when it was just the two of you. And when he took the stage and started to perform, you were hooked. He looked so attractive up there, and the way he rolled his body while staring at you with a smirk had lit your body on fire. You had been pining for the man ever since. 

It had started as a crush, but the more you got to know him the bigger your feelings grew. You were pretty sure you were in love with the man now, although you were also pretty sure he didn’t feel the same way. You couldn’t count the number of women that made their way out of his room in the middle of the morning after parties. You’d be in the dining room eating your breakfast or just hanging out on the couch discussing last nights party with the two youngest and they would walk down the steps and to the front door, a hand on the small of the girl of the nights back. Sometimes she’d give him a kiss, sometimes the girl would give him a hug. But after shutting the door he’d turn around to the boys and give them a smile as they tease him. He doesn’t even look your way when the ones that kiss him leave. Then he’d make his way up the stairs and you’d hear his door shut. It would break your heart a little each time. 

He was confusing to you. He’d constantly be giving you these intense looks, almost like he wanted you, but other times he wouldn’t even look your way. You’d be in the living room with the “maknaes” playing around and he’d walk in immediately walk back out. Other times you’d be in the living room just watching tv and he’d come right up to you and start a conversation. You guys would laugh and joke and it would honestly be your favorite part of the day even if it was just a few minutes because you were never alone in a house with seven people—nine if you count your friend and yourself, which you do because you guys were almost always around. You weren’t sure if the man liked you like you liked him, or just tolerated you because you were his friends girlfriends friend. 

“Y/N!” A voice sounds softly from Wonho’s open door. This makes you pause. Did he know you were out here? Did he hear you coming up the stairs? You hadn’t thought you were particularly loud coming up the stairs but maybe you were louder than you had realized. You wondered if you should go see what he wants, he sounded in pain, you hope he’s okay. 

His voice sounds again, this time a moan before, “Y/N, feels so good.” This grabs your attention. What is going on in there? You have an inclining, one that sends the same fire running through your body that you experience every time he looks at you. Could he be doing that to the thought of you? The mental image the thought creates has you thrumming with desire.  
It wouldn’t hurt to just make sure he’s okay, would it?

Another moan makes the decision for you and before you realize it you’re making your way the few feet to his door. Standing in his doorway, the scene in front of you is one you did not expect. There he lays, black basketball shorts pushed down around his ankles and his black t-shirt is pushed up around his neck. He lays on top of his red silk sheets, his king size bed still made up, and sits in the middle of the wall to the right. He wears the pair of expensive headphones you got him for Christmas last year, the ones that block out all sound. In his left hand he holds his phone, watching a video, the other hand holds his dick. 

You stand there in the doorway and watch him for a couple minutes. You watch his stomach tense each stroke down of his hand. His eyes close as he gets lost in the feeling. He moans when it feels particularly good and your name tumbles out of his mouth again. “Y/N, god I want you.” He says and this has you turned on, even more than seeing him laying there on his bed stroking his cock. 

Your feet direct you closer inside of the room and you close the door behind you. Your heart is racing, you’ve never done anything like this before. Sure you’re a sexually active college student, but to walk in on and watch a man masturbate is something you’ve never done. He doesn’t hear you as he continues to watch his video and stroke his erection.

You want to continue watching, but should you sit down or stay by the door? You shouldn’t be invading his privacy at all, but you figure after he’s said your name three times your sure that you’re not going anywhere. He looks like he’s making a show of it. He strokes up and down a couple times, brushes his thumb over the slit, and pays a little attention to his balls. He’s really going to town with it. 

Watching him like this, you feel your pussy getting wet. It’s definitely hot watching your crush jacking off to the thought of you. Well, sort of the thought of you he was watching a porno after all. Hentai was your guess, you had heard some of the guys teasing him about it a couple of times. Your body thrums in excitement while you watch him. 

You get a crazy thought as you watch him. What if you put his dick in your mouth? It’s a fairly good size. It’s thick, but not crazy thick like some people claim to be. He was long, but not freakishly long. You had seen a lot of cocks in your day, a couple of them being his friend’s. One was by accident—you hadn’t meant to see Shownu’s but you had always had terrible timing sometimes. 

One particularly loud moan and a tumble of your name for the fourth time makes the decision for you. So you kick your shoes of by the door and pull your black tank top off over you head. You weren’t wearing a bra that day, but unless you had classes you don’t really wear a bra so it was nothing new for you to go commando in that aspect. You push down your jean shorts, and your lacy red underwear with them and kick them to the side. 

You sigh to yourself. Are you really going to do this? This was one of the craziest things you’ve done. You weren’t even sure if your blowjob skills were good enough for someone who has women coming out of his bedroom nearly every morning. But standing at the end of his bed watching him stroke his cock and hearing your name come out of that sinful mouth of his you knew you couldn’t back down now. 

You take a deep breath and climb onto the bed, careful of his legs. Should you slide his shorts off or leave them on? He had kicked one leg out of them so it rests around his left ankle. You’ll leave them on. You’re beyond nervous. You even consider backing out, but you’ve come this far, there’s no backing out now. You carefully and slowly make your way up the bed towards his body. You watch him stroke a couple of times, trying to decide the right moment to put his cock in your mouth. 

When he strokes down is the moment you put your mouth on him. You can’t fit it all in your mouth, but you go down to his fingers. You hear him gasp and you moan around his dick. You look up at him in time to see his eyes open as he drops his phone and shoves his headphones off his head. His eyes are wide in shock and he opens his mouth to say something but you pull off his dick until the tip rests against your lips only to engulf the whole thing in your mouth again. You feel his fingers hit your lips again. He whimpers, eyes closing again as you continue to bob your head up and down. 

“Y/N!” He whimpers out your name, hand unclenching his dick to reach up and hold your head. He guides your head on his dick, fucking up into your mouth with fervor. You bless the powers above for your almost nonexistent gag reflex. You choke slightly on his dick, drool spilling out of your mouth and all over his crotch. This only spurs him on more. “Fuck Y/N that feels so good.” He whispers in the air. You moan around his cock as he keeps going. “Been wanting you to do this for so long. Fuck your mouth feel so good on my dick.” 

You moan around his cock again, his words going to your pussy, turning you on more and making you so wet. You couldn’t believe this was happening, you were sucking your crush’s dick and he just told you he’d been wanting you too. Well, your mouth on his dick but it was a start. You lift off his dick and lick at the underside, staring up at him. “Been wanting to do this for so long.” You say between licks before moving your attention to his balls, taking one of them in your mouth and sucking before moving over to the next one. He groans and tightens his hold on your hair. 

“Fuck. Wanna cum in your mouth baby.” He growls out as you engulf his cock again and swallow around it. He snaps his hips up harder and harder, forcing his cock in your mouth. Your lips are wet with saliva and swollen, and there are tears in your eyes. You love this, and want to swallow his cum. It’s not usually something you like doing, swallowing cum, but this is the person you’ve been pining over for the better part of a year and a half. You wanted to prove yourself to him, wanted to please him. 

So you relax your throat and stay still, letting him set the pace. It’s not long before you hear the hitch in his voice, and feel the tightening of his balls in your hand and before you know it you feel the warm, salty liquid hit the back of your throat. He cums with a groan and an utter of your name, his head tilted back and his hand has a death grip on your hair. You swallow it all, only coming up for air when you’re sure he’s unleashed his load down your throat. 

“Fuck that was so good.” He pants out, head raised and watching you sit up. He smiles at you and holds his arms out to you. “Come here.” He says needily, opening and closing his hands for you. You smile at his cuteness in this situation and climb up his body, straddling his hips and lowering your upper half slightly, resting your hands on either side of him. He reaches one of his hands up and cups your cheek, his thumb rubbing back and forth. You two stare at each for a few minutes in silence. God he’s so beautiful, you think as you gaze into his brown eyes. 

“I know we should probably talk,” He whispers to you, staring into your own colored eyes fondly despite what you had just done. “But god do I wanna kiss you.” You smile at him, bringing your upper body closer to his when he speaks. Your face inches apart, you can feel his breath ghosting over your lips and cheeks. 

“Then do it.” You tell him, earning a smile in return before he stretches his face up and his lips meet yours. Yours eyes close and you loose yourself in the kiss. It’s just a sweet peck at first. But after the first peck you lean down and capture his lips for more, head tilting to the side deepen the kiss almost immediately. Your catch his moans with your mouth, reciprocating them tit for tat. He removes his hand from your face and wraps both arms around your waist, pulling your body closer to his as his tongue licks the roof of your mouth. 

The kiss is sloppy and passionate, the both of you trying to relay your feelings with the kiss. Theres a lot tongue and clashing of teeth and giggling, and there may not be any fireworks. But the kiss gives you a feeling of home. It’s right, like you two should have been doing this all along. Like you should be doing this for the rest of time really. 

He gently bites your bottom lip and takes it into his mouth, sucking on it for a bit before letting it go. He pulls away from the kiss, but not from your skin, and kisses his way down your cheek and neck. He settles on the spot where your neck meets your shoulder and sucks on your skin. You moan at the feeling and tilt your head to the side to allow for better access. He continues to suckle on and bite hickeys into your skin and you can feel his member getting hard against your pussy. You’re tempted to grind down against it, brush your aching wet core against the semi hard erection to feel some relief down there. That’s just what you do, taking your swollen bottom lip between your teeth and rolling your hips back and forth lightly against his front. You both hear his moan and feel the vibrations it makes against your neck. He curses against your skin and tightens his arms around you. This spurs you on and do it again, harder this time. 

He lets you hump him for a bit, both of you relishing in the feeling before he detaches his lips for you, grasp your hips, and pushes you up into a sitting position on him. You grumble and eye him in confusion. You didn’t want to move, too lost in the feeling. He chuckles at your confusion and pulls you up his body, your pliant body going willingly. “Get up here. I want to taste you baby.” He purrs, eyeing you with desire. It takes you a second to understand what he means, but once you do you blush at the thought of your most private parts against his mouth. Even though you just had his most private parts in your mouth not ten minutes before.

Not many of your sexual partners had ever gone down on you, not that you even had very many to begin with. Out of the few sexual partners you had been with, only one had gone down you the few times you had hooked up. It was good though, Jooheon was very talented with his tongue. You could see why he had so many girls wanting to be with him. 

You straddle his shoulders, hands grasping the headboard and head down looking at him. His eyes staring up at yours as he sticks his tongue out and gives your clit a lick. You bite your lip and he licks a stripe from the bottom of your entrance to the top of your clit, he holds your thighs in hands and your pretty sure his fingertips will leave bruises but you can’t find it in yourself to care. 

“Fuck.” You whisper out, throwing your head back and closing your eyes. It feels so good, Lee Jooheon has nothing on your Shin Hoseok when it comes to using his tongue. He moans then, the vibration it causes stimulating you even more. He takes your clit in his mouth and sucks on it harshly before releasing it and flicking his tongue back and forth over it. He alternates between licking your clit, licking up and down your whole pussy, and sucking on your clit harshly. After a particularly harsh suck to your clit he moves his tongue to your entrance and fucks you with his tongue. “God yes. Just like that.” You say, a hand coming down to weave in his hair and your hips moving of their own accord to grind down on his tongue. This elicits an even bigger moan from him. His mouth acting as a vibrator for your pussy. 

“Fuck baby I think I’m close.” You tell him, tightening your grip on both his hair and the headboard. Your legs close in on themselves, trapping him even more between them. Your moans get louder and your hips move erratically on his face. And before you know you it your cumming, hard. Your vision goes black for a second, the heat in your lower body explodes. You shudder, forcing his tongue back on your clit. He licks on lazily while you ride out your high. He only stops when you whimper in overstimulation. Hi hands unclamp from your legs and he reaches up to free his hair from your clutch. 

“You did so good baby, taking my tongue like you owned it.” He says to you running his tongue over his slick coated lips. His chin was still wet with your juices. He runs his hands up and down your thighs as he patiently waits for your orgasm to subside so he can continue with what he wants to do. “You feel so good now don’t you?” He questions and you nod. “You think you can take my dick too or do you want to stop here? I bet you’d look so good around my dick.” He growled. His words send heat to your groin, lighting up your still throbbing core and making you even more wet. 

You want it, have wanted it for so long now. To be with him, intimate like you had been dreaming for a year about is even better than you imagined. He makes you feel more than any of your other partners have, his own friend excluded because even though you guys had hooked up a few times before it never felt anything more than platonic. You love the man sure, but not like you love the man under you. You’re sure you could never love anyone the way you love this man. You should use the word love lightly because you’re not even sure he feels the same way but you can’t deny your feelings. You can’t deny it anymore now that he’s currently under you making you feel things you’ve never felt before. You’re sure it’s love you feel, deep rooted love that’s not just sexual attraction but something more. Something way more. You don’t just want the sex, you want to wake up beside this man every morning. You want to cook breakfast for the two of you in his shirt, letting the bruises from the night before show everyone in the house just who you belonged to. 

You wanted it all and it was so close you could taste it. But you would also take whatever he would give you. If he just wanted the sexual, just wanted the intimate without the feelings you could do that. You would be anything he wanted you to be, as long as you could be with him. 

You nod down at him lazily and unhand his bed. You crawl back down his body slowly. You’re still in a haze from your orgasm, the intenseness of it taking your energy out of you, but your determined to finish this. To finally feel his member inside of you like you always have been wanting. 

So you position yourself above his cock, grasping the now all the way hard erection in your hand and position it at your entrance. He grabs your hips and helps you guide your body on him, sinking all the way down onto his member. He stretches you. But it’s a good stretch, one you welcome greatly. It’s been awhile since you’ve had sex but you can’t help but think that it’s worth it. You both moan at the feeling of finally having his cock inside of you. 

You raise your hips so just the tip rests in you before slamming your hips back down. He moans at this and rolls his eyes and tilts his head back. His hands tighten their hold and you do it again. And again. And again. You go hard like this for a bit, too lost in the feeling to stop. But you do, and when you do you rotate your hips. Then you raise your hips again, only this time just slightly before sitting back down. 

“You look so good like this.” He breathes out watching you and the way your breasts bounce as they’re jostled. “Knew you’d look so good taking my cock. It’s like your pussy was made for me baby. Been wanting you for so long, you don’t even know.” 

You continue this way for awhile. Him praising you and telling you how long he’s been wanting this. You alternating between riding him and rotating your hips. And feels good, so good. But you get tired, you already have no energy from before. So after another slam down you slump forward, head nestled in his neck. He takes that as his cue to take over and bends his knees and plants his feet on the bed before thrusting up into you harshly. You cry out as his thrusts get harder and his cock gets deeper. And you take his neck in your mouth and suck and bite on it, giving him hickeys as he fucks up into you. 

It’s not long before you’re close again. And you can tell he is too by the way his thrusts get erratic and his breathing gets even more heavy. The way your laying has his cock brushing your clit with each thrust and it’s not too much longer before you cum. Your pussy clenching his dick and your body shuddering. A few minutes later and he’s cumming with a loud groan. His hips stutter as he rides out his orgasm and you can feel his dick spurting his cum deep inside of you. You forgot to use a condom but you can’t bring yourself to care at the moment. 

You pant heavily as you come down from your orgasm. His arms wind themselves around you and he hugs you to his chest. “Y/N I got to say that was the best sex I’ve ever had. But I knew it would be.” He huffs between pants. His hands unwind from your body and grasps your head. He pushes it up so you look at him and he stares at your eyes for a couple minutes before continuing. “God I’ve wanted you since I first saw you at a party back before your friend started to date my leader.” He confesses and you smile at him. You can’t believe what you’re hearing. He likes you too! 

“I’ve loved you for what feels like forever.” He says. “I know this isn’t the way it’s supposed to go but will you be mine?” He questions and you don’t hesitate to nod your head and kiss him. 

“Yes. A hundred times yes.” You say between kiss and feel his smile before he reciprocates and captures your lips with his. You’re not sure how long you two spend making out. But you can’t complain. 

You hadn’t thought this would happen when you came over but you can’t complain. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

*Bonus* 

“You could have warned us before going at it like animals you know.” Minhyuk says from his perch on the couch once you two make your appearance, hand in hand. You blush at the comment and hide your face in Wonhos shoulder. You feel his shoulders shake as he chuckles and walks you two over to the love seat that sits in the corner. 

“I make no apologies for what happened between me and my girlfriend.” He slyly comments, pulling you to sit beside him and throwing his arm over your shoulder. At his words the room erupts in claps and cheers. Kihyun even whispers a “finally.” To the youngest, I.M as he likes to be called, who sits in the chair beside him. 

You smile at the cheers and blush more. “Shut up! I wasn’t that obvious.” You defend yourself. To this, the whole room-except Wonho- hollers a “yes you were!” To you. You humpf and rest your head on his shoulder again. 

“So Y/N,” Jooheon playfully calls your name from his spot on the arm of the love seat on Wonho’s side. “We should hang out tonight. Test these new positions I found online.” He winks at you above your boyfriend’s head. To this comment said boyfriend reaches up and slaps the younger upside the head. Jooheon rubs the spot and looks at Wonho in mock offense. 

“Dude no more messing around with my girlfriend.” He glowers. It had been well known among the group that you and the orange haired man would hook up every now and then. Heck, Wonho had watched you guys go upstairs one day at a party to hook up. Of course he didn’t know that you were only doing it because he himself had been flirting with a girl and you were drunk and couldn’t stand the sight of it. 

As you watch the two bicker you can’t help but think that things are going well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever smut so I’m really freaking scared you guys aren’t going to like it. But I’m trying anyway cuz Ren said she liked it. 
> 
> So Ren and I have tickets for Jingleball in Minnesota and I'm so excited because that means WE'RE GONNA GO SEE MONSTA X AND IT HONESTLY FEELS SO SURREAL. NOT TO MENTION WE GOT FLOOR SEATS WHAT?! Is anyone else planning on going to Jingleball? Im just going for monsta x but I'm pretty sure I'll like all the performers. I hope.
> 
> Please like it.
> 
> Also I hate the ending. Endings are hard okay??


End file.
